Love, Hate and Jelousy
by TheAlphaJack
Summary: After Humphrey and kate marry, someone goes rouge on kate's perents at a sign of anger... And maybe lemons...
1. Chapter 1

Love and Hate

Chapter 1- Jelousy

"Oh no.. What have I done!" Screamed The orange wolf. He turned his back only to hear the bolting sound of foot steps about 20 yards outside the den and abondond through a narrow hole in the caven's wall. He sprinted away with a trail of blood and with an anger boiling up inside...

"Why did he have to marry that slut!" He thought while sprinting away from the commotion of cries and screams...

_An hour earlier..._

_Kate and Humphreys P.O.V_

"Awww, Humphrey your howl was the best I've ever heard" The golden taned wolf said with tears in her eyes while she looked at the gray wolf with happiness

"Not better then yours kate" Humphrey said to kate while there eyes locked in, Both couldn't move becuase of the sight of there mates made them want to stay there forever.

As the moon shone down on the two mates, They where both locked in a trance. Kate with her golden tan getting reflected off the moons glow and Humphrey's gray fur pelt waving in the wind.

"Humphrey..." Kate said with a lust in her voice.

"Y...yes?" Humprey said with a nervous stutter know whats to come.

"I'm getting cold... Do you want to go to our new den?" She said with a sexy, begging voice.

"B...but Kate, the night is still young" Humphrey said with another stutter.

"Pleasssssse Humphrey?" Kate said with a sexy smile.

"Ok fine, but just for you" Said Humphrey with a cheesy smile.

They started walking to there den with smiles on their faces and Humphrey still nervous about whats going to happen. They started coming up to their den thats next to there perents which Humprey didn't like due to eve's aggression towards Humphrey. But something was different... They heard screams coming from their perents den and blood dripping from the enterance. They both made a bolting dash for their perents den to realize blood, death and no killer... Then Kate saw two bodies in the back of the den, motionless. Humprey pulled Kate away from the bodies.

"Mam, Dad! No! Get off me Humphrey! I want to see them!" Kate said while screaming and crying.

"No kate, Its not worth the pain! I'll see to it that who ever has done this, They will pay with there life..." Humphrey said with a noble, hate and unlikely voice for his personality as a fun, loving Omega. " Go alert the pack Kate! I know who's done this..." Kate quickly ran off and Humphrey followed a scent which was very familier to him.

The orange wolf's P.O.V

"I need to get away! Far away!" He said with a scared, unlikely personallity for him.

He ran up a hill to only hear a crying girl which was almost comfirmed as Lily. He turned around and saw the white wolf behind a tree with her fur almost damper than the ground after rain. He walked up to her with his head low and creeped up behind her.

"H...hey lily..." He said with a small grin on his face.

"Garth!" Lily replyed with hugs and kisses.

"Why are you crying?" Garth said lying to cover up the hateful deed which he comitted.

"Did you not hear? My perents have been murdered!" Lily leaped up still crying.

"Oh my god! How!" Garth said with a fake, surprise shock on his face.

"I dont know!" Lily said crying into garths pelt

"I know..." Said a dark, misty silhouette appering out of the trees...

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter one of Love and Hate! Please review and comment more :)**

**Oh yeah sorry about it being short... it'll be longer next time. This was was just a test ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Hate & Jelousy

Chapter 2- The reason

"I know..." Said a dark, misty silhouette appering out of the trees...

"H...Hey there Humphrey... buddy. What are you doing here?" Garth said nervously as he noticed that he didn't clear up his sceant.

"Get away form him Lily..." Humphrey said in a demanding, protective voice.

"Why? Whats wroung Humphrey?" Lily said in a worried voice, expecting the worst...

"No time explain! Go to Kate she's at your mothers den..." Said Humphrey again in a more demanding voice but Lily wasn't budging.

"No! Tell me whats going on Humphrey!" Lily shouting almost on the verge of tears.

"Fine... Lily I don't know how to say this, But..." Humphrey said until he got interupted.

"She doesn't need to know Humphrey!" Said Garth near anger and hate.

"Garth killed your Perents..." Said Humphrey with saddness in his eyes.

With them words Garth leaped at Humphrey with all his strenth only to be countered by Humphreys will and determantion to end Garth. Lily ran towards her mothers old den... crying. Garth then got up with a load grunt and turned to Humphrey.

"I'm going to make you regret them words you filthy Omega!" Shouted Garth as he started sprinting but slower since he put most of his energy into that pounce.

Garth's words angered Humphrey and his icy, blue eyes turned into a dark, misty black. Then he started to sprint towards Garth with unbelievible pace. Both were sprinting towards each other and were going head n head to see who would come out alive and be the victor. Humphrey would be mauled in 2 seconds in a normal fight againest someone like Garth but from that day... He changed.

Both clashed forming a wirlhind of claws and blood but the victor held the losing by his gray paws.

"Explain yourself Garth!" Shouted Humphrey while pinning Garth with rage.

"Fine" Garth said while he stuggled with anger. "It all started like this..."

_FlashBack..._

_10 minutes after the carbou incident._

"Why did you called me hear dad?" Garth said with a disaponting face.

"Its time Garth... We cannot lets this Alpha and Omega law to be broken!"

"B...But Lily is perfect Dad! Why can't you accept it! Its been broken and will never be mended." Garth said with a hint of anger.

"Garth! Are you blind! We need to end this once and for all..." Tony said with even more anger "I need you to assassinate Winston and Eve..."

"What! I will do no such thing!" Garth said surprised and shocked.

"If you dont then Lily will just have to pay the prise..." Tony said with an evil grin.

"If you do that then I'll hunt you down and kill you... slowy" Garth said with a bundle of anger but wont since he is, after all, his dad...

"Anything for the pack law Garth!" Tony wispering in garths ear "I'll be up on the hill thats over looking Jasper.

"To keep Lily from being hurt... or to hurt Lily emotionally..." Garth thought.

After 2 minutes of thinking...

"I'll do it..." With that Garth went off with a hint of crying and regret in his face expression...

_End of FlashBack..._

"I... just did it to protect the one who I love" Garth said trying to breathe.

Humphrey loosened his pressure and was shocked at the whole story.

"Still... You have to die!" With that Humphrey bit into Garths neck hard and quickly.

"Thank you..." Thats all that Garth could say until death.

Mean while... On top of the hill

"Good work Garth..." Said an older, dark orange wolf and then walked off with an evil smile...

**Thank you for reading! Aways love reviews! :) and FAV this story and me for daily updates!**

**p.s Please tell me what I can improve to make it perfect to you guys... and girls (if there is any.. ;) ) **

**p.s.s I'm british so if any words you dont understand, please pm me or review it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 3- The anouncement

"Good work Garth..." Said an older, dark orange wolf and then walked off with an evil smile...

_Back at Garths body..._

The sky started to turn to light and then the sun shone on Humphreys back making him relax and brought that icy, blue colour back to his eyes.

"He had to die... Did he?" Humphrey said as he started to make his way back to kate with blood dripping from his jaws. Many thoughts were going through his mind "What about Lily?" "What ever happend to that friendly Omega Humphrey?". As Humphrey made it back to the Den, he could hear crying from two girls. "What am I going to say..."Humphrey thought as he made it into the den.

"H...Hey" Humphrey stutted as he walked in front of kate and Lily.

"Humphrey! Dont ever leave again! Do you understand! Kate said in crying, releaved voice while hugging Humphrey as tight was he could.

"Ow! Easy there Kate!" Humphrey said as he hugged Kate back.

"S..sorry Humphrey" Kate said as she stop her crying.

_Kate's P.O.V_

"I never knew how strong Humphrey was befor" Kate thought as he stared into Humphreys eye's.

_Back to Humphrey's P.O.V_

"I've got good news and bad new. Lily, you might want to hear this." Just then Lily's ears popped up.

"yeah ok..." Lily said as she stud up.

"The good news is that, actually lets just say that Garth wont be breathing for a while..." Said Humphrey with noticing the joy in there faces.

"Whats the bad news?" Kate said in confusion.

"The bad news is that... Garth killed your perents because he only wanted to protect you, Lily.." Just then shock went in there faces and also more confusion

"W..What? How!" Lily shouted as she started thinking that it was her fault that her perents were killed.

"Tony happend..." Humphrey said as he then explained the whole story to Kate and Lily.

_5 minutes later_

"That bastard!" Lily shouted out in rage.

"Lets go kill him while he's still breathing!" Kate shouted, Also in rage.

"Wait... Not yet. While he's got his pack who out number us. We need a plan..." Humphrey then thought of a plan that would drive Tony into a slowly death "I've got a friend who could help us" He said proudly.

"Who?" They both said in unison.

"Henderson..." Humphrey said looking towards the southern pack's territory...

Just then Humphrey howled towards the south.

_Mean while... At the southern leader's den..._

"Ah! That howl! Humphrey! Gather most of the Alpha's and follow me..." A dark, brown wolf said at his best Alpha.

"Whats happening Henderson, sir?" The alpha said.

"Just tell them that the Canadain's need help..." Said Henderson said with a pround voice and then the alpha sprinted away.

"Humphrey... The British are coming!" Henderson said as he looked towards the noice of the howl.

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you's dont mind if the new character is british :) Please review for more :)**

**Stories will be told... Secret's will be unfolded and happyness will be restored in upcoming updates. You'll just have to sit tight until then :)**

**P.s I used the last name for Henderson because I think it look more epic than jeff or bob or something like that. anyways FAV this story for daily updates :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 4- Humphrey's past with the British

"Humphrey... The British are coming!" Henderson said as he looked towards the noice of the howl.

Then he let out a great howl which crossed through Jasper like a earthquake.

_Back to Humphrey..._

"There's the reply, Kate gather up all of our best Alpha's and meet me at the river which divide's our pack and the western pack. We are going to avenge your perents..." Said Humphrey. Kate then flew of in the distance towards the Alpha's which were eating. "Lilly, follow me." Said Humphrey in a happy voice.

"Where we going?" Said Lilly as she trailed behind Humphrey

"Where going to meet up with Henderson so we can gather some extra forces to eliminate the northern pack" Humphrey said as he picked up the pace.

"And Tony?" Lilly replied.

"Yes, and Tony..." Humphrey said in a dark voice

_Mean while. At Henderson..._

"Allan! Have you prepared my forces for battle?" Henderson said as he yeld outside to his best Alpha.

"Yes! There ready for deployment sir!" Allen said as he shouted back towards Henderson.

"Good work Allan. I Also I need you to stay back to guard my son" He said as he walked towards the large gathering crowd of atleast 36 Alpha's.

"Yes sir!" Allan said as he started walking towards Henderson's den which a pup was asleep in the corner. Then he turned back towards Henderson "I shall guard him with my life" He said with a proud voice to have the chance to guard the head Alpha's son.

"Now thats why I gave you second in command Allan" Henderson said as he gave him a little smile. "Alpha's of the south!" He shouted to aleart the crowd of his presents. "Now... we have a task given to use by a very close friend.. And we will not give up till' that task is complete!" Then a roar emerged for the crowd "His dad done a very noble deed for us back in the past when he was with us" Said Henderson "Now its time to repay through battle!" Then a larger roar emerged for the crowd. "We will meet our friend soon, until then! We wait." The crowd started to settle down into commotion.

The crowd started to make chatter about the arrival of the legand that is the son of the great alpha that led the British into Canada to start a new life.

"Is he really coming?"

"I heard he is as strong as a tiger and has a heart of gold"

"...But that was 5 years ago until he left with his dad to another pack that needed help"

"Has Henderson said WHO we are going to be fighting?"

Loads of questions and commotion started to shout out of the crowd. But then a person shouted out something that everyone started to cheer about.

"Ah... Humphrey we will make you proud" Henderson throught to himself as he started looking towards the shouting.

_Back to Humphrey..._

"Wow... I didn't know I was missed this much" has he started walking down the hill towards the crowd. "Lilly, stay behind me" Humphrey said as he walked in the crowd.

"Welcome back Humphrey!" Said a person in the crowd with cheers all around him.

"Thanks all" Said humphrey in a short reply. Then he saw a familiar face as we cleared from the crowd.

"Henderson! How you doing my friend?" Humphrey said in joy to see his friend once again.

Henderson was a build up Alpha like Garth but dark, brown fur with golden, yellow stripes going down his neck and back.

"Humphrey! You haven't changed abit. Well my wife was killed because of the western pack... So not so good but since your back, I'm happy, I mean, everybody's happy.

"Well... well... well. Guess who were fighting" Then a evil smiled grew on Henderson's face. "Well anyway, I'd like you to meet Lilly." Humphrey said has he showed Henderson Lilly and visa versa.

"You lucky dog Humphrey" Henderson said "You've got a keeper here" as he gave Lilly a cheeky wink. Lilly then blushed at the mistake and compliment that Henderson made.

"You have it all wrong Henderson. She's just a friend, I've already got a mate"Humphrey said laughing.

"I see..." Henderson said as he was checking her out.

"We need to go Henderson. Are you ready?" Humphrey said in confirmation.

"Humphrey we were ready the time you and your dad left..." Henderson said.

"Ok. Gather your Alpha's and follow me, it's time."Humphrey said while Henderson noded

_5 minutes later..._

"So whats a girl like you doing without a mate?" Henderson said to Lilly as they walked parallel to each other with Humphrey in front, leading, and The southern Alpha's, trailing.

"Whats that suppost to mean?" Lilly said playfully.

"Just saying that... um... Your beautiful... I guess" Henderson stutered while thinking what the responce will be.

"Oh, ok. It's actually the reason why we're here... But I really dont want to talk about it" Lilly said while turning her head towards the hill with a sad expresion.

"Ok that's fine..." Henderson said while looking at the ground

"Henderson? Whats your first name if you don't mind me asking?" Lilly said she started the convision again.

"I don't know... I think I was just born with my surname." Henderson said with a disjointed look on his face.

"Come on... Everybody must a first name." Lilly said playfully.

"How about ace?" Said Henderson trying think of forename.

"Maybe... But we will work on it" Lilly said giggling abit and giving Henderson a small smile.

_Another 5 Minutes later_

The moon was just about to rise and then Humphrey came into a clearence

"Humphrey!" A voice shouted out from a river.

"Hey kate" Said Humphrey with a big smile on his face

"I've got most of the Alpha's ready babe" Kate said while kissing him.

"5..15...18...20! That'll do. I brought Henderson and his Alpha's" Humphrey said as he showed Kate, Henderson and the long line of Alpha's.

"Wow... I see Lilly found someone." Kate said giving Humphrey a wink.

"I'll need Lilly to head back to our den so she doesn't get injured" Humphrey said changing the subject.

Then kate shot off towards Lilly.

"...Now you see he thing about tutle's is that when they fall on there back, they can't get back up and..." Lilly said until she was interupted by a tan wolf. "Oh... hey kate"

"Wow... Humphrey's got all the girls..." Throught Henderson as he looked at Kate and Lilly.

"This is Henderson, kate" Lilly said as she introduced them

"So are you Humphrey's mate?" Henderson said looking at Kate in disbelieve.

"Yeah... Wait what rank are you?" Kate said puzzled.

"Rank? Alpha." Henderson said also puzzled.

"Do you know that Lilly's an Omega? And I'm married to Humphrey which who is an Omega aswell. Dosen't your pack have that law stated?" Kate said asking many questions.

"What law? Alpha and Omega can also be mate's but more people just choose Alpha and Alpha, Omega and Omega because of more responsibility for Alpha's to protect the weaker mate" Henderson said explaining kate's question. "Wait did you say Humphrey is an Omega!"

"Yeah... why?" This outburst put kate offguard.

"Him and his dad were great and powerful back in my pack. Used to be head Alpha and Humphrey in second in charge."

"Humphrey was second in command? And in a different pack befor this one?"

"Kate! Stop with the questions!" Lilly said. "Now what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah! You have to go back to our territory" With that Lilly walked back to the den.

"So how was Humph..." Kate said until got interrupted by Humphrey.

"Kate. I think Lilly was right" Humphrey said playfully.

"Fine... Now when do we attack?" Kate said asking ANOTHER qeustion.

"Ah... When the moon is the highest in the sky..." Humphrey said getting abit annoyed.

"Sorry..." Kate said when she noticed what she done and ended with a chuckle.

Then Henderson and Humphrey gave out a small chuckle aswell.

**This took alot of time so please review :) Btw I LOVE reviews, it gaves me a :) everytime when I look a positive comment.**

**Anyway, next chapter will be an epic battle between the western pack and northen/southern packs. And will as of these question thats kate asking going to change all their life's for the good, the bad or just dont ;)**

**And a question on everyone's mind... ****will Tony die?**


	5. Chapter 5

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 5- The Battle

"Sorry..." Kate said when she noticed what she done and ended with a chuckle.

Then Henderson and Humphrey gave out a small chuckle aswell.

_4 hours later..._

"Right the moon is almost at its peak. Prepare your Alpha's Henderson." Humphrey said as he looking towards the West.

"Right away" Henderson said befor leaving to ready his forces.

"Kate, can you go back to the teritory please?" Humphrey said with a smile on his face

"Hell no! I want revenge as much as you do!" Kate shouted as she looked at her mate

"Ok, ok. You can stay but I dont wanted you hurt, thats all." Humphrey said explaining his actions

"Hurt? I'm more worried about you my Omega." Kate said in a loving fashion.

"Honestly, don't, there's... stuff about me that you dont know. But I'll explain to you after the Battle." Humphrey said as it gave Kate a guestionable look on her face. "Anyway, go prepare our forces." Humphrey said.

with that, Kate ran towards the eager crowd to order them for battle.

_5 minutes later..._

"Humphrey! Our Alpha's are ready!" Kate said shouting from the nearby the river.

"Good! Henderson? Your alpha's ready?" Humphrey said as he turned his back towards Henderson.

"Ready than they will ever be Humphrey" Henderson said as he walked towards Humphrey.

"Alright then..." Humprhey said as the southern and northern packs started to slowly gather around Humphrey. "Everyone, The moon is at its peek and we must catch them off-guard if we want a good chance of winning. So I suggest squads of 5 named alpha, beta, charlie and so on until oscar. Henderson will sort the squads out evenly." Said Humphrey

_Another 5 minutes later..._

"Alpha, beta and charlie, delta and echo with me" Humphrey said as 5 squads walked towards Humphrey."Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, India and Juliet. Your with Henderson" Then 5 squads moved towards Henderson. "The rest with my mate, Kate" Then the last 5 moved towards Kate. "Henderson, you go straight forward. I will ambush them from the right and kate will ambush from the left" With that Kate and her squads started running right, Humphrey and his squads left and Henderson and his squads center.

Kate was the first to appear, her squads swiftly killing the guards which where pertroling the outer rim of to the left " Painless and silent..." Humrphrey said as he looked towards the direction of Kate. Then Humphrey made a bursting run, with his squad, towards the unexpecting victoms. "Now they are defenceless..." Henderson said hearing no sound exept seeing Kate and Humphrey meet up towards the back of their rival pack. Within a flash, Henderson jolted towards the dens of the eastern pack with his squads behind him. "Remember! We only want Tony..." Henderson said they all noded.

Henderson and his squads jumping in and out of dens to locate the where-abouts of Tony. "Sir! They've got reenforcements Henderson!" Said an Alpha looking towards 40 Alpha's running towards them. "Quickly! Go find Humphrey and Kate and alert them. The rest of you! Hold them off until Humphrey knows! I'm going to find Tony..." With that the one Alpha ran towards Humphrey, 24 of Henderson's alpha's ran towards the reenforcements and Henderson running off to a big den.

_Back to Humphrey..._

"Thanks. Kate! They have reenforcements and all the squads need to follow me and you too" Humphrey said as Kate noded and then all the Alpha's started to walk towords Humphrey. "Follow me everyone, where not finished yet!" With that humphrey ran with Kate behind and all the Alpha's behind her.

_Back at Henderson..._

"Hello Henderson..." Said an dark figue appearing out of the darkness in the corner of the Den. "Long time no see my friend..." Said the figue

"Tony... just the coward I've been looking for." Henderson said as they circled each other.

"I see you havn't changed abit. How your wife doing?" Tony said as he gave Henderson a evil smile.

"You killed her you bitch!" Henderson said with anger in his voice.

"Technically, She's the bitch" Tony said then Henderson pounced onto Tony like lightning.

Blood scatterd everywhere with claws flying about, Henderson in such rage, tore Tonys arm off with his teeth and chucked it across the Den with a only a scream from Tony. Blood was dripping everywhere, the floor, the roof and his mouth. The Henderson stud on Tony's neck making it hard to breathe and choked Tony to death.

"Never fuck with the British..." With that Henderson left the blood pool Den.

_Back at Humphrey..._

The reenforcements clashing with the Alpha's creating a blood bath. Growls and screams could be heard from the peek of the mountains.

"Kate? Kate!" Humphrey said looking around, dazed from the clash. He saw kate being held down by a big, black reenforcement Alpha. Ready to kill.

"Humphrey!" Kate said screaming and tring to cut loose from the Alpha's grip.

"I'm coming!" Humphrey shouted as he started running towards his fallen mate until he got pounced by an another alpha and pinned aswell. "Get off me!" He said to the alpha while most of his squad was also pinned or killed. Just then Humprhey felt an painful sensaition in his neck. He was being chocked and loosing a large amount of air and the only thing to do was reminisce in his head. Everything started to turn black and no sign of emotion in his body exept a tear, knowing he couldn't do anything. Then a burst of emotion shot into his body, his heart felt like athousand suns and the emotion of a tiger sprung inside him, causing his eyes to go deep black with anger. He then shot up and bit into his opponents neck, killing him instantly. He then sprinted in the direction of his fallen mate and the alpha which was over her. He jumped over the alpha, only to do a front flip and bite into his neck, also killing him instantly.

The squads saw this and took some inperaion into them selfs and fight back. All of this overwelmed Humphrey and made him pass out.

"Humphrey?..." That's all he heard until he fell down.

**Thanks everyone :) you are amazing for all the reviews I've had lately and I just wat to appoigize for lack of updates lately. You know... school, work experience and my Birthday (Counting up my money the most :P jk) have kept me pretty busy the last 3 weeks :)** **This a ages to complete so if you leave an review I shall have an :) all night.**


	6. Chapter 6

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 6- Aftermath and history

"Humphrey?..." That's all he heard until he fell down.

_3 days later..._

Humphrey opened an eye to see light gapeing through the enterience and made him grown as the heat warmed him. He could hear birds churping from outside as he walked towards the enterience with a limp in his every step. "What happened?" Humphrey said as he shuck his head and rubbed it. Humphrey had bruses all over his body with a few scraches and a black eye to top it all of. Then, he looked over to the horizon and saw a golden-taned female wolf dragging a caribou's dead carcass. Then two other wolves, male and female, trailing behind parallel to each other, both laughing and chating. Then something shot into Humphrey mind.

"Kate!" Humphrey said shouting towards the three in joy.

"Humphrey? H...Humphrey! Kate said in exsitement and joy.

The mates ran towards each other with tears in there eye as a sign of happyness. As they ran, Humphrey could feel a very painful feeling in his rib-cage but he kept on going. Everything was went slow as the two ran to each other with smiles on there faces and also a sign of releife. Then they touched each other, only to feel like they are the only two in the world and there snouts met yet the same sensation filled them up.

"I thought you were gone!" Kate said burst out crying

"I would never leave you Kate" Humphrey said in a reassurement voice

"I love you Humphrey" Kate said hugging him

"I love you too" Humphrey said hugging her back

Then the two figuers ran up to Humphrey

"Humphrey! Are you ok?" Henderson said while looking at all of his wounds.

"Yeah I guess, Maybe a broken rib and abit of memory loss..." Humphrey said rubbing his head "Wait! What happend about the battle?" Humphrey said in confusion.

"We won... but Kate said that you saved her then passed out, you dont remember that?" Lilly said in more confusion.

"No... all I remember is being suffercated by one of there reenforcements... then darkness." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey? Are you hungry?" Kate said in a concerning voice

"A bit" Humphrey said as they all walked towards the Den that Humphrey woke up in.

_An hour later..._

"Can't eat another bite, im affaid" Henderson said as he layed on his back.

"Is he asleep?" Lilly said in confusion and only hearing snores from him.

"Im affaid so" Humphrey said, bursting out laughing and so did Kate and Lilly.

"Where did you meet him anyway?" Kate said.

"Long story involving my dad and past pack" Humphrey said gathering around the middle of the Den.

_Flashback..._

_5 years ago..._

"All abourd!" A man said next to the train.

"Come on son. stay next to the pack" A gray, adult wolf said

"Where are we going dad?" A gray, infant wolf said

"No time explain Humphrey, just follow me and the pack" The gray, adult wolf commanded "Winsington! Go and unlock that cargo carage!" He commanded again.

"Right away Adam, sir" Winsington said as he snuck up to the carage and jumped to knock the handle down to open the transport.

"Henderson! Get everyone onto it and make no noise... We dont want trouble."

"Right away sir!" Henderson said. "Everyone please follow me in a orderly fashion into the transport" Henderson said ordering everyone.

"Lets go son, I'll tell you everything once on the carage" Adam said smiling at Humphrey.

_10 minutes later..._

"Now son, We're going to Jasper, the place where I met your mother. Its in Canada, a far away place from England" As Adam said this, Humphreys eye widened in surprise.

"B...but why are we going?" Humphrey said in confusion.

"Too many bad memory's... basicly the weather aswell, England is not our natual territory son." Adam said looking down at his pup.

_End of flashback_

"Woa, woa,woa... Wisington? As in Winston?" Kate said with an confused look.

"Yes, Eve was pregenant with you when I was 5 months old" Humphrey said "But when my mother transfered to England from Canada, Winston and Eve also came aswell." Humphrey said then Kate's and Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Why did my dad not tell me about this?" Lilly said.

"He didn't think it was worth the emotion..." Humphrey said.


	7. Chapter 7

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 7- Aftermath and history part 2

"He didn't think it was worth the emotion..." Humphrey said. "Anyways back to story..."

_Back to the story..._

"How long left Henderson" Adam said

"Few miles sir" Henderson said looking out the exit

"Good. Allen, prepare our pack for exit" Henderson said while also looking out the exit.

"Will do sir" With that, Allen quickly listed all the pack. "Right, all 15 wolves here. Please be ready to jump anytime soon." Allen said while he looked at all the pack.

"Humphrey, when we jump, get onto my back" Adam said while looking at Humphrey.

"Ok, Dad." Humphrey said half asleep.

_5 minutes later..._

"Three... Two...One...Jump!" Adam said. All the pack then jumped with Humphrey on Adams back.

"Where are we dad?" Humphrey said while looking up at Adam.

"At a loading dock, I arrived here by boat then travled by train. Thats why I reconize this place I think." Adam said while looking at his seroundings. "Come everyone, we need to get to that boat before it sails off." Adam said as he looked at the ship. Then everyone ran towards the ship which would be there transport for Canada.

_15 minutes later..._

"Quickly! get on!" Adam said as he sprinted towards a closing door. Then, at the last second, Everyone jumped only to be just too late. "No!" Adam shouted while he looked around for another entrance. "There! Follow me everyone" Adam said as he just saw a big crate being shipped onto the ship. "Everyone get under it!" Adam said as he crouched under the moving crate. "Few. now everyone relax, we've got a few hours until we reach Canada" Adam said as he layed down next to Humphrey and everyone sat down.

**Sorry about the lack of words in this chapter :) Didn't have much time to do this but next Chapter will be longer :) Please review for more :D.**

**Thanks everyone :)**

**-Jack**


	8. Chapter 8

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 8- Romance

"Few. now everyone relax, we've got a few hours until we reach Canada" Adam said as he layed down next to Humphrey and everyone sat down.

_Back to reality..._

"Wow... Why didn't you tell me this earlier Humphrey?" Kate said lying down.

"Your Dad asked me to swore to never tell you and lily of his story" Humphrey said sitting up. "You getting cold?" Humphrey said looking at Kate shivering.

"Yeah, can we go to our Den?" Kate said sitting up.

"Ok, will you be ok Lilly?" Humphrey said walking towards the enterance where it was going dark.

"Yeah i'll be fine, i'll keep Henderson company" Lilly said as she looked at Henderson while he was asleep.

"Come on Kate, before it gets dark." Humphrey said looking at Kate. Then Kate started walking towards Lilly and wispered something in Lilly's ear which made them both giggle. This gave Humphrey a questionable look while looking at kate with her sly face. "What was that all about?" Humphrey questioned. Kate igored his guestion and walked past him still with a sly smile on her face. Kate noticed Humphrey not waling and turned around.

"Come on big boy, lets get back" Kate said with lust. This gave Humphrey goose bumps and shivers. Then they both started walking back to their Den.

_10 Minutes later..._

Once Kate and Humphrey reached their Den, Humphrey could smell something coming from Kate's lower area... "What the..." Humphrey said as he wispered to himself. Suddenly, Kate turned around and quickly lunged into a kiss with Humphrey still disoriented. Both of them lost in the bliss of the kiss and still could let go of each other. They were rolling around while still in the kiss which felt like forever and also lost in the beauty of the mate. Then the kiss stopped and Humphrey found himself on top of Kate. Something in Humphrey's lower region started to grow. "Erm... Kate?" Humphrey said in awkwardness.

"Do it Humphrey..." Kate said in lust. Then Humphrey started to rub his Wolfhood in inside Kate's Wolfhood and this started to plessure Kate and Humphrey.

"Oh...Kate... I love you..." Humphrey said with plessure.

"I love you too Humphrey!" Kate said also with plessure.

"Kate! I think im going to explode!" Humphrey said rearly at his limit. "Ah!" Humphrey said as all of his seamen came out his wolfhood and into to kate's.

"That felt... so good Humphrey." Kate said out of breath.

"Yeah it did didn't it..." Humphrey said also out of breath. The Kate and Humphrey fell alseep with them still attached to each other.

_Meanwhile at Lilly and Henderson..._

"Where's Kate and Humphrey?" Henderson said wile looking towards Lilly.

"Oh... their at their own den." Lilly said as she turned around. Once Lilly turned around she saw Henderson under the moon light with his musculer body and waving hair. His golden stripes going down his back and his brown fur made him look like a god. Lilly just staired a Henderson, making him blush and came to his senses.

"You ok Lilly?" Henderson said as he moved towards Lilly making her snap back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah im fine" Lilly said as she blushed.

"Lilly? Can I tell you a secret?" Henderson said as he layed next to Lilly.

"Yeah, What is it?" Lilly said as she was confused.

"Well... There is this girl and she's in this pack who I met just before the attack. I dont know if she likes me back... What im trying to say is that I love her and i'm kind of scared what she will say. And I would keep her by my side all the way. She will be my life if she would be mate... I truely think it was fate. I hope I will ask her soon, I think she's greater then the moon. She is hotter than the sun... but I won't stop until I've won. She is more mystical then the tide... Lilly will you be my bride..." Henderson said as he looked into Lilly's eye's. Then Lilly broke down into a joyful cry and hugged Henderson.

"Yes! I will Henderson!" Lilly said as she cried into his fur coat.

"I love you Lilly..." Henderson said tearful.

"I love you too Henderson" Lilly said also tearful.

**I know! I know! I havn't updated in a while but exam's and school... I'll try my best to Update :) **

**Please review you guys! Hope you like this Chapter! Abit of a change from all the action... ;) **

**TheAlphaJack out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 9- Henderson's secret place

"I love you too Henderson" Lilly said also tearful.

_The following morning..._

"honey?" Henderson wispered while nudging Lilly to wake up.

"Hey babe. What time is it?" Lilly said standing up.

"It's about 8:00" Henderson said while looking at the blazing sun. "We better start moving if we want to get there" Henderson said looking at the confused Lilly.

"What? Where are we going?" Lilly said as she walked towards Henderson's side.

"You'll see" Henderson said with a grin on his face while walking parallel with Lilly.

"Do you think we should tell Kate and Humphrey about... you know... us?" Lilly said under the blazing heat.

"Maybe we will keep it a secret for a while but today, we're going to a secret place of mine" Henderson while he held up his head high.

"Fine but we will tell them tomorrow, wont we?" Lilly said with a smile.

"Yes we will babe" Henderson said also with a smile.

"Promise?" Lilly said confirming.

"Promise" Henderson said licking Lilly on the check to keep her cool which made her giggle. "Now come on. we're nearly there." Said Henderson picking up the pace.

_Meanwhile at Kate and Humphrey..._

Humphrey started waking up while cuddling into Kate and the sun shone into the den just like when Humphrey woke up from his 3 day knock out. Humphrey then let go of the sleeping kate and started walking outside to check the pack and the time. "Ah... 8:00. Just in time." Humphrey said while looking around. "Kate?" Humphrey said nudging her like when they where on the train, heading back to Jasper to let his love of his life marry Garth.

"Yeah?..." Kate mumbled.

"Im going out for a run. Can you watch the pack?" Humphrey said admiring his mate.

"Yeah ok whatever..." Kate mumbled again.

"Still tired of last night huh" Humphrey said while winking at her.

"Just go babe" Kate said playfully.

And with that, Humphrey ran out of the den passing some of his fellow pack members. Since the war was won, Humphrey's pack and Henderson's pack united to make the Western and Southern pack. Then Humphrey turned around in the direction of two wolves which where, in fact, Lilly and Henderson. "Hmm... I wonder..." Humphrey said while stareing at the two in a nearby bush. Then, something that Humphrey was surprised at, Henderson licked Lilly's face making her giggle then walked off while Humphrey was trailing way behind, not to be seen.

_Back at Lilly and Henderson_

"Just go though that bush and then we will arrive" Henderson looking at a group of bushes. And what Lilly saw amazed her. It was a lake, surrounded by trees and then a big cliff on the other side with a waterfall running down it. The sun was at its peak and reflected of the waterfall to make a mini rainbow across the cliff. Lilly looked at the amazing sight and layed down with Henderson on his chest.

"I wish this never ends..." Lilly said while resting on Henderson's chest.

"I used to come here when I was younger and hasn't changed one bit" Henderson said while relaxed. "You can come out now Humphrey!" Henderson said.

"But... How!" Humphrey said in a playful way.

"Your not the best of stalkers" Henderson said laughing.

"I'm not a stalker!" Humphrey said laughing.

"Anyway, come! Sit." Henderson said nudging along.

"Where's Kate? Lilly said.

"Watching the pack" Humphrey said while looking into the lake. "So... Are you's two... you know... mates?" Humphrey questioned. Henderson looked at Lilly in aproval.

"Yes but how did you get the idea?" Henderson also questioned.

"Instinct I guess" Laughed Humphrey.

_4 hours later..._

"I guess I should get back, bye" Humphrey said while he walked away.

"Bye" Henderson said.

"Bye" Lilly also said.

"Maybe we should get back Lilly." Henderson said

"Fine, come on babe." Lilly said and put a smile on Henderson the whole way back...

**Thank you for reading :) please! please review because it pushes me to make more of these and makes me happy.**

**TheAlphaJack**


	10. Chapter 10

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 10- The Desentents...

"Fine, come on babe." Lilly said and put a smile on Henderson the whole way back...

_Meanwhile... On a nearby hill..._

"Ah... Just how I left it." A large, muscular black wolf said looking down towards Humphrey's pack with a evil grin and some lone wolves following his every command. The unkown wolf had a scar across his face from a past battle of somekind and messed up fur as if he hadn't touch water in days.

"But seems to be alot more wolves than last time, how will you handle this Michael?" One of the smaller wolves pointed out.

"We will return tomorrow to regain my rifal place as head Alpha by killing anyone who stands in my way..." Micheal said as he grined evily and turned around to return to their moderate den until tomorrow.

_The next day... Back at Humphrey._

"Morning babe..." Kate said as she woke up to another bright day.

"Morning..." Humphrey said as he also got up.

"Where were you yesterday? I was waiting for you to return all day?" Kate said still confused.

"You know your sister and Henderson? They are..." Humphrey said as he was interupted by screams coming from outside. Humphrey and Kate quickly rushed to the screams and saw blood shed on the floor.

"You! The gray one! Where is your head Alpha?" The large, muscular black wolf shouted as he grabed ahold of Humphrey.

"Your looking at him!" Humphrey said with Henderson, Lilly, Kate and the rest of the pack stood in horror at the past blood of the arrival of Micheal.

"You! Hahahaha! You look weaker than a stick!" Micheal laughed letting go of Humprhey. "Anyways, kill him..." He commanded. Just then, six wolves sprinted for Humphrey with blood in their eyes only to be countered by kate barging into them from their rear.

"Lilly, hide!" Henderson said as he came to humphrey's time of need. Humphrey looked to be frozen in fear as kate getting knocked out the way by Micheal into a tree. "Humphrey! move!" Henderson said snapping Humphrey back to reality, holding off the blood thursty wolves.

"I'm coming Henderson!" Humphrey said as he went to Henderson's side and being surronded by wolves. All of them charged at them with unbelievible pace for a wolf only to be countered by Henderson's main Alpha's including Allen.

"Sir! I brought back up!" Allen said jumping into action.

"Well done Allen! keep them held off us!" Henderson said thanking his second in command. Then Humphrey and Henderson then shot off to Kates side.

"You heard him Alpha's! Dont let them pass!" Allen said standing his ground with his fellow Alpha's.

_Meanwhile... at Kate after she hit the tree..._

"Tut tut tut... Did Winston really let a Wolf like that command your pack?" Micheal side look at the dazed Kate.

"That wolf is my mate! You heartless son of a bitch!" Kate said angered.

"Oh! Someone's mad? Too bad you and your mate wont see each other again..." Michael said.

"Leave her alone!" A voice called from the bushes.

"And who might you be?" Machael said as he looked down to a white and gray wolf.

"Run Lilly!" Kate shouted.

"Kyle... Go fetch her for me please." Michael said as Kyle ran of to catch her.

_5 minutes later..._

"Got got cha!" Kyle said as he grabed Lilly.

"Get off me!" Lilly screamed.

"I would get of her if I was you..." A voice came from the bushes which sounded very fimiler.

"Know why should I?" Kyle replied.

"Because you life depended on it..." The voice answered. Then everything went black and Lilly then heard Kyle fall to the floor.

"What happend?" Lilly said she opened her eye's to see a orange wolf infront of her.

_Meanwhile... back at kate..._

"She'll be back soon... Anyways, your sister and you will be coming back with me." Michael said with a evil grin.

"You not taking her anywhere!" Humphrey said as him and Henderson apeared from the bushes.

"Kill the yellow stiped one! Leave the gray one for me..." Michael said and then more wolves charge at Henderson, knocking Humphrey to the side.

"Bring it on!" Henderson shouted while he battled his opponents. Humphrey's eye's started going black but with a change... Not only were they black but had flames of fire apearing from his pupil.

"Do not... anger me!" With that, Humphrey shot off like lighting towards Michael and he could react quick anough. Humphrey sent Michael 30 yards because of his power and speed.

"Didn't see that coming..." Michael said getting up "No matter, he'll still die" Michael then started sprinting towards humphrey but only countered by even more power. Humphrey then bit into Michaels back, paralizing him instanly and bit into his neck then killing him. Henderson noticed this and was shocked at the near sight of a mild wolf turning into a killing animal.

"Humphrey!" Thats all he heard until complete darkness...

**Since i'm on holiday, I can create more of these but cant publish them until I get back home so expect about 4-7 new chapters spred out through the week! :D So who's the famous voice Lilly heard and whats with Humphrey? When he goes into battle his eye's turn dark but changes everytime. Could he be turning into something? or Someone? Please review to see more! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 11- Strange happening's...

"Humphrey!" Thats all he heard until complete darkness...

"Quickly! Bring him to our den." Kate ordered and Henderson then noded.

_10 minutes later..._

"Place him on there..." Kate said looking in the corner of the den.

"No no no no..." Henderson said as he wispered to himself and saw Humphreys gray fur, turn into a dark red colour. "This can't be happening... Not to Humphrey!" Henderson wispered to himself once again.

"Whats happening to him Henderson?" Kate said worried.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Henderson said with a worried face.

"Just tell me... Please?" Kate asked.

"Fine..." Henderson said as he examend his eye and saw it was still black with fire coming from the pupil. "Along time ago in our pack their was this... curse, if you want to call it that, if one killed to main alpha of the pack, one would get the rivel place of main alpha. Humphrey must of killed the main Alpha of your pack and, therefor, got main Alpha, am I correct?" Henderson asked.

"Not fully, their was this eastern wolf who killed our main Alpha. Then Humphrey killed the murder, but the murder done this by blackmail. Wait, did you say curse?" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes... The bad part is that the wolf is not ready to lead, the wolf will turn into 'The God of War' to be able to lead the pack. Humphrey will need to be able to control himself or 'it' will take over and kill everything about the present Humphrey." Henderson explained "By the way, so the wolf who killed the main Alpha... Did he get killed before a one hour period?" Henderson asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking this?" Kate asked, then out of the bushes came Lilly and Another charactor who looked very fimilier.

"Lilly! Where have you been?" Henderson asked and shock fell on Kates face. "Whats the matter Kate?" Henderson asked.

"But... How!" Kate said while staring at the figure.

"Nice to see you again Kate" The figure said.

"G...Garth!" Kate stutered as she was still in shock.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on!" Henderson said still confused.

"Long story... But i'm Garth, and you are?" Garth said

"Henderson, Are you ok Lilly?" Henderson as akwardness fell on her face. "Babe?" Henderson said, then anger fell on Garth.

"How dare you call my mate babe!" Garth said with anger.

"Your mate? She's my Mate!" Henderson shouted as a sudern outburst came from Garth.

"I never told you the reason why I was single before you... Did I?" Lilly said. "Well, Garth was my mate until he killed my father, the main Alpha. But, because he got blackmailed, I forgive him." Lilly exclaimed.

"So... who is your mate then? It's me or him..." Garth said as he walked back into the forest.

"I've been very worried Lilly..." Henderson said licking her.

"Not right now Henderson" Lilly said as she walked into the den. "What happened to him?" Lilly asked towards Kate.

"Its also a long story." Kate explained.

"I sould go check up on the pack..." Henderson said with a sad expresion with no sign of listening but Lilly could feel the emotion coming from Henderson and could only just ignor.

"He'll probily's be out for another 3 days... till then, we wait..." Kate said with a worried tone.

**Ooooooooo! Garth's return! A new rivalary between Garth and Henderson! Who will win Lilly heart? Will it be Garth or Henderson so i'll let the reader choose... Just review and put a seperate paragraph with the wolf you want to win!**

**Setting aside Garth's return... What about Humphrey? A God of War? How do you like that? Good or bad choice? Anyways, Love the reveiws and Love the point of veiw by the reader! Btw still on holiday :D and just for a change... imagin Henderson's voice as Thor just to give us a better point of veiw of Henderson :D If you haven't seen the movie Thor... Its really good so I recormend it! :D**

**TheAlphaJack out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 12- Humphrey's mind

"He'll probily's be out for another 3 days... till then, we wait..." Kate said with a worried tone.

_Meanwhile... In the mind of Humphrey..._

"Ow... my head" Humphrey said sitting up. "Where am I?" Humphrey said looking around complete darkness. "Hello?" Said Humphrey as he noticed a glimps of light and then sprinted towards it until he exited. He found himself in the middle of a frozen lake with snow falling around him. "This place looks somewhat fimilier..." Said Humphrey. Then he noticed ice shards hanging from a old waterfall. "Wait... I can't be!" Said Humphrey as he reconized his current place. It was Henderson's secret lake which was very hot and was always hot.

Suddenly, the ice shards, the shape and size of large needles, started falling around Humphrey so he dived to one side only to be scraped by the ice on his side. "God dam it!" Humphrey said as he felt the pain. Then, a figue in the forest sprinted away as Humphrey noticed the movement and started running after the wolf but was slow as Humphrey was injured. He came into a clearing where Humphrey's pack normally took shelter and with the dens still their, he took refuge in his old den for rest.

_Not long after..._

"Is that you Humphrey?" A voice said from the doorway of the den.

"Wait... Kate?" Humphrey said in a happy tone and jumped up. He ran to her gave her a lick and noticed something different. "What happened to you?" Humphrey asked in surprise as he saw his mate old, scard and weak.

"You happened... You just wanted war, blood and more until you wanted even more blood shed. You send your own friends to a fight that was not worth fighting and my sister into war even know that she was only an omega..." Kate said with a weak tone and shock fell upon Humphrey. "You must control yourself by defeating the beast inside of you..." Kate said finishing.

"How would I be able to do that?" Humphrey said now confused. Then another figue stepped into the den.

"By killing me but thats not going to happen because im you... just better." Said the Humphrey like figue but dark red with black eye's with flames of fire surounding his pupil. "Im the God of War and I was born to survive and take other's blood. Its only natural for me and I can't stop it so... I need you to but I will fight back as it was a reflex so be prepaired." Said the God of War.

Then, Humphrey lunged at the God of War taking critical blow to his back. The God then suddenly grabbed Humphrey a flung him to the back of the den, dislocating his upper, right sholder. "Ahhh!" Humphrey shouted in pain. Then Humphrey sprinted at the god only to be dodged but this was Humphrey's plan... He then stopped and lunged towards the God taking another critical blow but on his hip.

"Let I remind you that Gods don't feel pain..." Said the God of War angered. Then he fliped over Humphrey and landed on his neck. He was chocking Humphrey with extent force making him pass out from lack of oxygen. "Time to kill this mild wolf" And with that, the god then lent down and put his teeth around his neck to kill.

"Not so fast 'God'!" A voice shouted from the enterance.

"Dont you know your place Henderson!" The God of War shouted while getting of Humphrey.

"Its time to end this!" Shouted Henderson as Lilly, Allen and Garth appears behind Henderson. Then they all sprinted towards the God with Henderson leading. Henderson took the first blow in the side by The God and Garth then grabed the Gods arm and broke it. This ment that the God will be less mobile but will be in no pain. The God managed to throw him off his arm and into the wall, killing Garth instanly... Lilly then tried to take a swipe at the God but, because the lack of training, He grabed her by the neck. Killing her... Henderson noticed this and kicked the God in the face, brakeing the Gods jaw. Then Kate, with all her strenth, Bit the Gods tail off and making him vanish as he has been defeated.

"We should take Humphrey back to where we left him." Henderson quickly said. "So that everything changes quickly..." Said Henderson.

_Back in reality_

"Ow... my head" Humphrey said sitting up and still dazed.

"Humphrey!" Kate said in joy as her mate woke up.

"Was that the future? What ever it was... I think its gone for now..." Humphrey wispered still confused. "Kate! I love you so much and will never change" Humphrey said finally and licking each other.

"Hey there sleepy head" Said Henderson coming through the enterance.

"Did I do it again?" Asked Humphrey and both of them noded.

"Where's Lilly?" Humphrey asked and both of them didn't know how he will react.

"Well... She's with-"

**Well, left on kinda of a cliff hanger. How will Humphrey react? How will Garth react when he meets Humphrey after he killed him? Remember... You can still vote for who Lilly gets! Just review and put a seperate paragraph with the wolf you want to win between Garth and Henderson!**

**TheAlphaJack out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 13- Rivalry

"Well... She's with-" Said Kate then Humphrey interupted.

"Can you smell that? A scent thats so fimilier to me..." said Humphrey but then reconized it "It can't be! He's dead, isn't he?" Humphrey said then turned towards Kate and Henderson.

"There is something to do with whats happening to you which resurected Garth..." Said Henderson. Humphrey sprinted off into the forest, following Garth's scent to track his location. He did know how to react at Garth's return from the dead; Angry, sad, happy? But all he knew was that he needs to find him and see him again to truly feel the right emotion. He sprinted which felt like miles on end with Kate and Henderson trying to catch up until Humphrey came to crashing halt as he Bumped into two passing wolves and went soring threw the air.

"Humphrey? Are you ok?" Said the female wolve while helping up Humphrey.

"Lilly? Yeah but abit dizzy" Said Humphrey reconizing the voice and the scent of Garth became almost breathable...

"Well, isn't it the coyote?" Said Garth with a chuckle.

"Well that 'coyote' killed you, remember?" Said Henderson coming to a stop after chasing Humphrey with kate just behind.

"You better watch your mouth Henderson!" said Garth getting annoyed. Then Henderson let out a huge growle and so did Garth.

"Henderson, It was just a joke" Said Humphrey regaining his stature.

"Yeah calm down badass" Garth said trying to provoke Henderson.

"Shut up Garth, or i'll kill you twice..." Humphrey thretend. And with that Henderson and Garth walked away angred.

"Come on Lilly..." Garth said.

"Lilly, You need to help me catch food for the pack. remember?" Said Kate.

"I'm just going to go with Kate, ok Garth?" Lilly said.

"Bu-But!" Said Garth as Humphrey walked infront of him.

"Lets take a walk back to the pack" Said Humphrey as they both walked back to the den's.

_10 minutes later..._

"You beat me in a fight by somekind of God inside of you?" Garth said surprised.

"Its abit more complicated than that... But yeah I guess" Humprhey said. Just when he said that, Henderson started spinted towards humphrey.

"Kate wants you Humphrey" wispered Henderson into Humphrey's ear notifying him.

"I need to go, ill see you later." Said Humphrey as he sprinted away with Henderson. Henderson then winked at Garth, provoking him as he made Humphrey leave his side.

**There seems to be a big rivarly starting between Henderson and Garth but this is just the start... There will be fights, arguments and much more. You can still vote for who Lilly gets! Just review and put a seperate paragraph with the wolf you want to win between Garth and Henderson!**

**AlphaJack out!**


	14. Chapter 14

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 14-

"I need to go, ill see you later." Said Humphrey as he sprinted away with Henderson. Henderson then winked at Garth, provoking him as he made Humphrey leave his side.

_5 minutes later..._

"Well, hello there handsome" Kate said greeting Humphrey back.

"What did you want me for?" Humphrey said giving a smile. Then kate went up to Humphrey's ear and wispered something.

"Oh! Ok, you can go now Henderson." Humphrey giving a wink to Henderson.

"Ok, I'll leave you two love birds alone. Lilly!" Henderson said as he noticed Lilly strolling back to her den and ran towards her.

"Hello there Henderson, look I love you but..." Lilly said.

"Oh no, not the but!" Henderson thought in his head.

"But... Me and Garth have been through so much since we were together and its not right just to forget what happend" Lilly said as she remembered all the memories before the murder of her perents and the blackmail towards her mate, Garth." He's changed! But I think... I don't know what to think with that's happend the last few weeks" Lilly explained

"I understand, Do whats best... I'll stand by your choice." Henderson said with a sad face.

"Thank you for understanding" Lilly said as she gave Henderson a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Henderson" Said Lilly as she walked into her den.

"Night..." Henderson said as he turned back only to notice he had no place to stay because he was staying at Lilly's in the past. "Looks like i'll have to sleep here tonight" Henderson said as he layed next to a nearby tree.

_Back to Kate and Humphrey_

"The star's are beautiful tonight, arn't they babe" Kate said while gazing up into the stars.

"Wha- Oh yeah, there beautiful..." Humphrey said as he was day dreaming.

"Whats on your mind babe, you can tell me." Kate said chuckling.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Humphrey said.

"I can tell, is it Henderson?" Kate said.

"Yeah it is... How did you know? Humphrey said with a questionable look.

"I've been worried for him too, I feel sorry for him, having his heart broken like that so fast." Kate said.

"I agree, and as for Lilly... I feel sorry for her too." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, I can't believe she has to choose... We both want Henderson and Lilly to end up together, right?" Kate said.

"Garth, he's a changed wolf. I was talking with him earlier and he would do anything for Lilly, but so would Henderson." Humphrey said starting to really understand what Lilly's going through.

"Ye- Did you here that?" Kate said getting into a defencive stance.

"What's up kate?" Humphrey said looking into the dark, dense forest.

"That sounds like..." Kate said until 5 Bears stampied out from the forest. "Bears! Run, were out numbered and remember what happend last time?" Kate said they both strinted back to the den's. "I'm not going to get there in time to call for all the Alpha's!" said Kate then noticing Humphrey stopping.

"Go on ahead, Ill buy you some time." Humphrey said while concentraiting on something.

"But-" Kate said until interupted.

"Go!" Humphrey shouted back. "Come on Humphrey, you can do this... Just need to focus on controlling it" Humphrey thought with 2 deep breaths. Then, Humphrey fur went all golden and his eye's turned red. "Got it!" Said Humphrey, running at his opponents with such pace and strenth. Humphrey then bashed into the said of the nearest Bear only to stun him. Then 2 bears ran stright towards Humphrey knocking him off to the side. "The god! Where's he gone?" Humphrey noticing his powers are no longer his to controll.

"We've got him now!" One of the Bears said with a evil chuckle. Then 16 Alpha's, including Kate, came bolting to humphrey's rescue. "Run!" One of the bears said as they ran away.

"Are you ok Humphrey?" Kate said runing to help up Humphrey.

"My powers just vanished... but I can still feel it inside of me." Humphrey said shocked from the near death experience.

"Maybe Henderson know's something about this?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go talk to him tomorrow." Humphrey said walking back to the den with kate while the rest of the Alpha's returned to their dens.

**I am so sorry again about updating this so late. I've said sorry so many times but I can't help it :) Anyways, Thanks for reading, Review and fav or more! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Maybe Henderson know's something about this?" Kate suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. I'll go talk to him tomorrow." Humphrey said walking back to the den with kate while the rest of the Alpha's returned to their dens.

Love, Hate and Jelousy

Chapter 15-

_The next day_

Humphrey woke up with an unusual feeling in his stomache "Wow, what is this feeling..." Humphrey said as he lifted up his body from his sleep and noticed a glowing partical, like a firefly, in a static position inside him. "This could be from last night, how my power just vanished... This accually looks like the same glow, of the colour when I transform!" Then he bolted out of the den, racing past other in his wake and leaving kate still resting.

Henderson was just walking around the rim of the lake which Humphrey likes to stay and was wondering about his future with Lilly, and will they HAVE a future is still unknown to the greatest minds but is decided within time. just as he was about to turn back, he heard a loud thump just in the nearby tree's and then stayed cautious. "Who's there?" Henderson said with a unnerved voice.

"Henderson?" Said a wolf inside the tree line.

"Humphrey? I thought you were an ememy for a second there" Henderson said while slowing his heart rate down.

"You got to help me, I don't know if its bad, good but it feels strange" said humphrey walking out of the tree line with a glowing, yellow dot inside of him.

Henderson's face let up in shock "What is that?" Henderson said.

"I was hoping you would tell me..." Humphrey said.

"Well... how do you feel? Sickly, hyper..." Henderson asked inspecting the glowing partical.

"Quite light on my feet, hyper and just all around good" Humphrey said listing all of feelings he has.

"This sounds like a update transformation..." Henderson whispered to himself.

"What? Stage 3 transformation, are you saying there are stages now?" Humphrey said in disbelief.

"I didn't think it was this kind of 'God' inside of you... But I was wrong, ha!" Henderson said while humphrey was in shock.

"How could you just stand there and laugh?!" Humphrey said.

"Its not as bad you think, its just... improvements, rebuilding, updating, stuff like that. And including repairing, you must of reached your limit last night, yeah?" Henderson said.

"Yeah, I lost my power and nearly got flatend by bears... not the best of nights" Humphrey said embassed "How many Transformations are there?" Humphrey asked.

"Infinite... They will happen once you get hurt or use up all of the energy. But you must remember that once a transformation is happening, you can not use your powers or it'll be likely you will die..." Henderson explained "And normally, a transformation takes 2 minutes to 20 minutes, it depends how much you have used or how much blood you have lost" Henderson added on.

Just then, the glowing partical vanished.

"Woh, the feelings gone! I'll try to limit my powers to a certian extent next time, using so it so immaturely like that was uncalled for I guess"

**Hey! I've said this amillion times before, but sorry I havn't been uploading in the past few months... Its been hard with exams and stuff :P But im back and will be making this daily again :P Woo, Please reveiw and fav for upcoming chapters! Thank you :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before you read this new chapter, read this! I've read some reviews and wanted me to make longer Chapters, I will. But last chapter, yes, it was short but im just getting back into the swing of things because I haven't be adding new chapters lately. PS- I've read Chapter 15 over after uploading it, and its not my best peice of work, incorrect spelling etc... But like with the lenth of chapters, I'm just getting back into doing these. Thanks and now read Chapter 16!**

"Woh, the feelings gone! I'll try to limit my powers to a certian extent next time, using so it so immaturely like that was uncalled for I guess"

Chapter 16-

-Could lying for the right reasons, cost in a deadly result?-

"Where did you go in a hurry this morning?" Kate said while leaning against Humphrey.

"Oh, hey. When did you wake up?" Humphrey asked.

"You answer my question first." Kate said said with a wink.

By this time, Humphrey was debating whether or not to tell Kate of his Transformation and how it could effect himself and the people around him. I mean, would you tell someone that if you used a certain 'Power' while its Updating, you could likely die? In this situation, Humphrey does what he thinks is right.

"I... needed the toilet, Haha..." Humphrey said in shame, lying was bad but he choosen to keep it a secret until the time is right. But he hopes that Henderson will notice what humphrey done and why he done it.

"Hm..." Kate said suspiciously "Well then, shall we-" Kate said until she was interupted by the loud footsteps heading in their direction.

"What in the hell is that?!" Henderson said while getting into a defence stance and so did Humphrey and Kate. Suddenly, a bulk wolf jumped out of the tree line and pounced onto Henderson, only to be countered by a well defence block.

"What have you done with her!" The wolf shouted to Henderson. Once the dust cleared, it was Garth. His K9's where sticking out like a sore throat, his musles built to advanced ability and his stature was in a aggressive formation.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Henderson answered back, now he's just as aggressive as Garth was.

"I now your lying!" Garth said as he jumped into Henderson's field of veiw. This got Humphrey agitated and countered Garth's attack with position to send him into the lake. Garth then climbed out of the water, still angered but didn't attack.

"I'm telling the truth you bastard!" Henderson shouted back over to the soaking wet Garth. "Who is gone anyway?" Henderson asked while Garth was panting heverly.

"Lilly, she's gone! There was blood, splatered around the cave. But there wasn't that much to kill her, only knock her out." Garth said regaining his emotions. "It was you! I knew it was bad to let the British roam around our campus!" said Garth, ending his shocking story.

"How dare you! you weren't even alive when the war was going on, so how could you possibly, know that it was bad to let us cooparate with Humphrey's pack?" Said Henderson, he also went on to say "I could be you! you've just been to her den, so whats stopping me blaming you! In fact, it was you."

Humphrey was puzzled by all the sudden commotion, and the fact that Lilly has disappeared was even more sudden. He quickly thought up a plan to see if she really has been kidnapped and unleashed it streight away. "Right, I don't believe that any of you have done this to Lilly, but I can't ignore it... I'm going to spend out a Elite scouting squad, consisting 6 of the best Alpha's from each of our packs. They will focus on everybody's den and if she's not in any of our packs... Then we'll have to try the all of Jasper park until we find her!" Said Humphrey taking instant command of this search. Meanwhile, Kate was trembling with fear to hear that her sister has been kidnapped.

"Kate, are you ok?" Humphrey said as he turned over to see Kate in shock.

"Y... Yeah" Said kate regaining herself.

"Henderson, go get 5 of our best Alpha's and bring them to me." Said Humphrey.

"Right away" Henderson said sprinting off to the united pack.

_20 Minutes later..._

"Humphrey! I've got the 6 Alpha's. This is Allan, Johnson, Grylls, Obama, Osama and Jackson" Said Henderson.

"Yeah..." Humphrey said with a streight face.

"No, that's actually their names!" Henderson said.

"Whatever, Right wolves! Allan, johnson and Jackson, scout the right of our territory. Grylls, Obama and Osama scout the left of our territory. Me, Henderson and Garth will scout towards the back of our territory" Humphrey said commanding the Elite squad. "Kate, stay with the pack and bring us any news" Humphrey said to kate.

And the search began for Lilly...

_3 Day's later..._

They searched day and night for any trace of Lilly's were abouts, they up'd their search by adding more and more Alpha's but none was successful until...

"Humphrey! One of the Alpha's has found something, Come quick!" Kate shouted over to Humphrey and Henderson.

"Lets go..." Said Henderson as they sprinted off into the distance towards Kate. Once they got there, Kate and another Alpha presented some evidence that will help them in their search.

"I found these sheds of fur in these thorn's sir." Said Obama showing Henderson and Humphrey.

"Good job Obama, This looks exacly like Lilly's fur but what about this one?" Henderson said examaning the 2 sheds of fur.

"Looks like an outsiders shed of fur..." Garth said as he swaggered into the scene.

"Yeah, this smell smells like none of our pack." Humphrey said as he looked into the dense forest, gloomy and creepy with different kinds of deadly wild life living in the centre of it.

"Do you really think, someone or 'something' living in their has took her?" Kate asked.

"Their's only one way to find out..." Humphrey said as he walked towards the forest.

"That's suicide!" Said one of the Alpha's poining it out but still he kept on straying towards the forest.

"I'm going too." Kate said smiling.

"Me too Humphrey" Garth said aswell

"Me three Humphrey" Henderson said while leading up to Humphrey. Then most of the Alpha's started trailing behind and a large line of wolves started to rise.

"We're coming for you Lilly..." Humphrey said, whispering to himself as he walked into the forest until the boggy tree's covered up the end of the line.

**Thank you for reading! Hope this will begin a new adventure with plot twists, regret, hope and lots of other emotions to follow. Please reveiw and FAV for more Chapters!**

**Remember, the voting for who will get determind at the end of this big adventure so vote now! Mainly, its Henderson in the lead right now but just wait and see :) Or could something happen to Lilly while she's kidnapped that will change the outcome of who gets her?**

**Alphajack out!**


	17. Chapter 17

"We're coming for you Lilly..." Humphrey said, whispering to himself as he walked into the forest until the boggy tree's covered up the end of the line.

Chapter 17-

-Could tension, cost lives?-

The forest was thick, thick enough for the sun's light not to enter, this made it dark enough not to see, but still, the scent of Lilly still wandered around the air. What made it even worse was the smell of decaying animals made it hard to pinpoint the direction of her scent...

"Couldn't of we just of gone around the forest?" One of the Alpha's asked.

"No, we would loose her scent and we don't know what's happening to her at this minute. The only way is to track her scent and hope for the best..." Humphrey said, answering back. Then, he heard a quiet squelch from behind him and jumped.

"Ooow, thats really disgusting!" Said Kate as she lifted up her paw to show the black goo, driping down onto the ground. "Are you ok Humphrey? The seem, jumpy." Kate asked.

"Yeah, its just this place gives me the creeps" Humphrey said

_Meanwhile, longer down the pack line..._

"I'm sorry for reacting like that, its just my natural instinct... I mean, the strongest Alpha's in the pack need to keep safe their mates" Garth said, being cocky and agitating Henderson.

"The apoligy was good until you added crap about being the strongest and saying she's your mate..." Henderson said.

"Well, its true. Maybe you'll be stronger sometime, but i'm not sure. Your just too... Flimsey" Garth said to Henderson with a cocky smile.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, she's not. And I'm better than you and you know it." Said Henderson. "Our Alpha's have some of the best technique in the business, we take down Buffalo on a day off..." Henderson added.

"Buffalo? How about 5 Bears... Mininum." Garth answered back.

"They are so easy to fool, just throw a pease of fish in their face and they'll forget about you in 2 seconds as they smell it."

"Well, buffalo get confused when their hair gets in their eyes!" Garth shouted back. "You talk big for someone who's from not around here!" Garth then shouted again.

"Oh yeah! Well lets see if your good enough to live up to your talk then!" Henderson shouted into Garths face. Garth then pounced onto Henderson in a flash and Henderson strugled to breack free of Garth's jaws bareing down onto him. Humphrey the saw this a leaped to Henderson's help.

"Get off him!" Humphrey shouted over to Garth, running towards him. This destracted Garth only for a second, a second that let Henderson break free. The whole line saw this and converged about the brawl. Henderson then leaped into action and barged Garth to the ground with force. He then jumped onto him, getting ready to kill only to be stopped by a wolf.

"Stop this both of you! We need to focus on Lilly for god's sake. While you two are fighting, she is out their in danger!" Humphrey shouted. Garth and Henderson then looked at the ground in shame. "We need to get moving so, Garth goes with Kate and Henderson, you will stay next to me." As Humphrey said this, both of them started walking to their placed positions and still, they where quiet. "Lets go" Humphrey said this and all of the line started rounding up again and continued the journey.

_6 hours later..._

"Sir, most of the wolves are begining to get tired." Grylls said to Henderson.

"Humphrey?" Henderson asked, passing on the question.

"Yes, we'll set up camp here. Get some Alpha's and put make sure this place is secure." Humphrey said.

"Well, you heard him, get some Alpha's." Henderson commanded.

"You got to chill" Humphrey said to Henderson.

"I know, its just Lilly... I just want this to be over and get her back." Henderson explained.

"I'm sure everyone want's the samething, but we need to keep a level head. This is why I became a Omega, to get away from it all..." Humphrey said turning his back. "But, I guess it's just a sure thing. Once an Alpha, always an Alpha." Humphrey said adding to his words.

"Yeah." Henderson said this and a awkward silence fell upon them.

"I'll just go get Kate and Garth to see if they are alright." And with that, Humphrey walked down the to the middle of the line.

_Meanwhile, At Garth and Kate..._

"Why do you hate Henderson so much?" Asked kate.

"It's just... Kate, he's loves Lilly, I love Lilly. It's kind of hard to ignore it, one of us will have her, it will be me, even if I have to risk my life." Garth explained.

"Well, you won't have to risk your life, we'll get her back." Kate said conforting him. Then, kate stopped and looked towards the front of the line where she could hear someone walking towards them.

"Hey babe, hey Garth." Humphrey said. "Where stopping here for the night, i've sent some Alpha's to secure the perimeter." Humphrey added.

"Hey, ok" Kate said.

"I don't want you near Henderson or Henderson near you. We don't want another outburst." Humphrey said.

"I know already! He's not worth it anyway..." Garth said under his breath.

"Come one kate, we'll sleep at the frount." Humphrey said.

"Ok, bye Garth." Kate said.

"Alright then... Bye" And with that, Kate and Humphrey walked up to the front to rest.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter, I'm going on holiday for 4 day's so I can get 2+ Chapter's done by the end! If i've got internet, then one each day :)**

**Alphajack out!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Alright then... Bye" And with that, Kate and Humphrey walked up to the front to rest.

Chapter 18

-Two steps forward, one step back-

The tree's made it impossible to know what time it was since light couldn't enter the forest. Humphrey, Henderson, Kate, Garth and the line contiued their journey, only to follow the scent that was left once Lilly disappered. This gave them a disadvantage in attack, and defence.

"Obama, go scout ahead." Humphrey ordered.

"Yes sir." Obama said while sprinting a fair distance ahead.

"It feels like its been a full day in this horrible jungle-like forest, it reeks of death but is alive with deadly creatures." Henderson said while walking parralell with Humphrey.

"I know, but I wouldn't think the exit is too far ahead, maybe another hour." Humphrey said, giving Henderson hope.

_30 Minutes later..._

"Whats taking Obama so long?" Humphrey said giving a confued look.

"I don't know, he's usually the quickest scout in the squad." Henderson said.

"Wait, do you smell that?" Humphrey said stopping the line in their tracks.

"Yeah, it better not be what I think it is..." Henderson said with a worried look. With that, Henderson and Humphrey went into a sneek action. This alerted the line and made them do the same. What they found was for nobody to even expect...

"Oh my god..." Humphrey said in shock as he looked at the hanging wolf. His neck was ripped to peaces and blood was dripping everywhere, the wolf's face was unreconisable and clearly dead. "Do you think this is-?" Humphrey said then being interupted by Henderson, who knew the conclution which Humphrey would think.

"Yes, he was a brilliant, one of the best and a true hero. Who ever done this will pay with their life..." Henderson said with darkness in his breath. Then they heard foot steps coming from the back of the line.

"What happ- Oh shit!" Garth said in shock. Humphrey then quickly covered Kates eye's to hide the pain.

"Whats up? I want to see!" Kate said trying to get Humphrey off her.

"Trust me... You don't" Humphrey said with saddness in his eye's. Then Humphrey quickly became aware of the situation, they where sitting ducks! The whole line and them could be savagly killed by who ever done this. "Henderson, Garth quickly go tell the crowd to prepare." Humphrey commanded.

"Prepare for what Humphrey?" Garth asked.

"Whatever done this might still be around here, this could even be a warning!" Humphrey explained. With that, Henderson and garth went down line, telling the Alpha's to prepair for an ambush. They started to stray forwards again, but slower and quieter to notice any signs of life, stalking them. "Stay close to me Kate." Humphrey wispered, trying to keep the noise down.

"I don't think there's anyone following us... I would smell them." Kate explained.

"They are using the stench of the forest to mask their own smell, they are smart, i'll give them that." Humphrey said showing that they can be easily took down but because of the number of wolves in their line, they are waiting. Garth and Henderson then returned to the front.

"Humphrey, there's 3 wolves either side of us, I noticed this when they where going tree to tree. I'm thinking of a ambush to ambush the ambush, Me and Henderson will stray back abit from the back of the line and guide two of the ten Alpha's out of position, then attack once they strike." Garth said telling Humphrey his plan.

"And then we will go arross the wings and strike one by one, they won't see because of thick lineage and it will be silent... Its perfect." Henderson said, telling the rest of the plan.

"It's almost perfect... but if this goes wrong, we'll die in no time." Humphrey said expecting the worst.

"It's better than being sitting ducks..." Henderson explained.

"Do it..." Humphrey wispered. Garth and Henderson then trailed back towards the end of the line...

_Garth's P.O.V_

"My skin is trembling... I must be nuts! I didn't tell Humphrey that the Alpha's were like bull dozers, big and bulk. But, if Henderson is doing it... I will too, I don't want to look worse then him." Garth thought while walking at the same pace as Henderson.

_Henderson's P.O.V_

"I need to keep my game together... But I must be nuts! I should of told Humphrey that the Alpha's were like tanks, big and bulk. But, if Garth's is doing it... I will too, I don't want to look worse then him." Henderson thought while walking at the same pace as Garth.

_Henderson and Garth's P.O.V_

"And most of all... For Lilly!" And then the fight began

_End of P.O.V's_

Henderson was the first to meet his opponant, the Wolf came from his side and knocking him aleast 10 yards. "Is that the best you've got..." Henderson wispered and then us ed his sprint speed to his advantage, running and jumping on his back, braking his neck with a powerful strike.

It was Garth up to meet HIS first opponant, The wolf came from his side but only to be countered by a flip and to land on to his back. "This is easy." Garth said to himself but only to get knocked off because of his lack of balence and being cocky. As he was falling in mid air, he quickly grabed the wolf's neck and ripped it open, only to see blood gashing down from it.

Both of them done this within seconds, the perfect rivals, better in different ways but equal. Then moved onto the second set.

"Ok, I need to make as less noice as possible" Henderson wispered to himself. He looked over to the next wolf, same build but in a different position. He began to go from tree to tree and progessivly get closer until they we're basicly a meter apart, only the tree between them. His heart began to race, he didn't have another shot at this... So he took it quickly. He lunged at the wolf braking his jaw, this made the wolf unable to speak and finished him instantly.

Garth looked over to the next wolf "Alright, I need some kind of destraction..." Garth wispered to himself. This wolf had the same build but was in a different position. He began by looking for an object which could aid him, he found a small rock, but good enough to make a sound. He threw it with him jaws over into a open space to lead the wolf over. The wolf took the bait, Garth began to appoch him, and taking his chance swiftly. Braking his neck instantly.

Both of them done this within seconds, the best of the best, perfect rivals. Then moved onto the third set.

Henderson and Garth both looked at each other, with competition. This made them stronger, quicker, and took their chances quickly. Last two left, Henderson and Garth both have to kill them. Its a ticking time bomb, if they reach the end, then the wolves will activate the ambush and some will die... This HAS to count, they could see the end of the forest and the light appeared, making parts visible. Humphrey saw this and looked at Garth and Henderson in trust. They then quickly advanced, making every step seem like forever. Their heart was pumping blood quickly and pumped adrenilin throughout their body, making them even more quicker until they reached their limit. They Alpha's heard this and began to attack early, they lungued and so did Henderson and Garth, this made simutainous fights either side of the line. Humphrey then saw this, turned and told the line of Alpha's to attack either enemy. But, it was too late... Garth and Henderson killed the two enemies, but badly injured.

"Quickly! Carry these two towards the field!" Humphrey said. Garth and Henderson, nearly dead, both looked towards the feild of green grass, waving in the wind and the mountains of Canada stood out making the view breath-taking. This went in slow-motion the full way until they reached the feild, the feel of grass couldn't of been anymore releaving than that time. And the feeling of fresh air and the sun made all of the difference.

"I still think I done better" Garth said chuckling away but in pain.

"Of course you did" Henderson said chuckling away aswell but in pain. The two of them layed next to eachother, all they could hear is the voice of Humphrey, telling wolves to get the medic and trying to keep their life with them. Both Garth and Henderson's vision then went black and fell into emptyness...

To be continued next Chapter...

**Could this be death for Garth and/or Henderson? Well, next chapter will reveal all. And what would Lilly do if Humphrey, Kate and line found her but didn't have Henderson and/or Garth?**

**Thanks for reading! This could very well be the longest chapter and the most important in Love, hate and Jelousy! I also noticed that people reading this is 500+ veiws per day! Is that good? Cause I don't know what is a good amount of veiws per day ;) And I would love it if more people would review to get a good feel what the audience want.**

**Thank you and Alphajack out!**


	19. Chapter 19

Both Garth and Henderson's vision then went black and fell into emptyness...

Chapter 19

-Life vs Death-

_Henderson's P.O.V_

"Where am I? Can this be death?" Said Henderson, walking around in a total, pitch black room. No noice, complete silence until...

"No, but close... you could say you're in the waiting room." A deepend voice said. "And you're friend is in the same postion." The voice said.

"How is this possible?" Henderson asked.

"Simple, I cause death" The voice said. "I am the Afterlife God, abit like the grim reaper. But i'm not fictional" The Afterlife God finished.

"So this is very well the end of me and my life..." Henderson said. "Is their anything I could do to stop this?" Henderson then asked.

"Million's have asked that, and I said this, 'Prove your worthy, Worthy to life a resorceful life" The Afterlife god said.

"Prove my self? Do you know the God by the name of 'God of War' By any chance?" Henderson said, trying to think of opions.

"Heard of him? He's one of the five great leaders. Everybody know's who he is" The afterlife God said.

"He lives inside my friend, I think he could persude you to give me another chance?" Henderson said.

"Does he now? That's interesting... you're friend, has he got control of him?" Said the Afterlife god.

"I think he does... He's not fighting back atleast" Said Henderson.

_Afterlife God's P.O.V_

"That's strange, he could easly win the body over. Is he helping him maybe?" The Afterlife God thought. "I will go and find him, see what this wolf is saying is correct." The Afterlife God added in to his thoughts. "If he does ask me to spare you, I will. But knowing him, he probily won't." Said The Afterlife God. And with that, he then searched the planet for him. "Jasper park, Canada. This will be fun. 'Sigh'" He said while teleporting to the destonation.

_10 minutes later..._

Humphrey felt something enter him, but did not react. "Hello, God of War..." The afterlife god said.

"What are you doing here..." The God of War asked with a growl at the end.

"I heard a rumor that a Wolf, is controling you." The Afterlife god said.

"Non-sense! I master this body." The God of War said.

"then why is body still enabled to move freely?" The Afterlife God asked.

"Thats non of you're business..." The Afterlife God said with an evil look.

"Look, I know you, you would never help a wolf. Would you?" asked the Afterlife God.

"Thing's have changed... My rival has a territory around here, once I get the chance, I'll finish him and take full control of his body. Making his and my powered connect and let me grow stronger." Said the God of War. "And my luck just rised, a pack member just got kidnapped by him... Its perfect, so I can relax until this body reaches him." The God of War continued.

"Who is you're rival?" Asked the Afterlife God.

"The God of Evil" Said the God of War. "We have the same abilities, but we do things differently... His way, I don't agree on. He keeps on Making wars, while I try to end them." The God of War finished.

"He's one of the five great leaders, and you are too. You do know, if you succide, you get banished from the great five." The Afterlife God said.

"I know... But his way shouldn't even exist! I fight for justice, not War." Said the God of War. "I still think that the 'God of War' title is not right for me, but it was offical when I agreed to fight." Continued the God of War. "And if you say a word of this! I will hunt you down and end you aswell."

"Ok! Ok... One last thing, I've got two freinds of you're body. Henderson and Garth are waiting to enter the Afterlife, should they be spared?" Asked the Afterlife God.

"They could be an aid to me... Spare their lives, I will need them." As the God of War said that, a shock fell upon Afterlife's face.

"That's the first you ever spared someone, out of thousands... This must be important to you." Said the Afterlife god.

"Most important time in my existence..." The God of War added. "And I'm not going to lie... This body feels good." Continued the God of War. And with that, The afterlife God vanished into fin-air.

_10 minutes later..._

"I have discussed you're aproval with the God of War... I will spare you and Garth, but you must help the gray wolf as best you can." The Afterlife god said.

"I have my own reason's to help Humphrey..." Henderson said, thinking about Lilly.

"Atleast you will help to you're full potentional" And with that Henderson fell back into his body. Regaining sight instantly.

**Thanks for reading :) Would the veiwers like me to open up a youtube channel for my Profile? Because, if you's sub'd that channel, then you'll get daily updates on when I will post a new chapter, different chapter/story idea and would be able to get more info on how many people love this story. So please review this and yes or no to that idea :) and FAV for upcoming Chapters.**

**AlphaJack out!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Atleast you will help to you're full potentional" And with that Henderson fell back into his body. Regaining sight instantly.

"What was that? An illustion? A dream?" Henderson said to himself while struggling to stand. One of the Alphas noticed movement happening from a distance, quickly, he went to aid.

"A-Are you alright sir?" A Alpha said while astonished.

"Yeah, whats that look for?" Henderson said with a confused look.

"I'm just amazed that you can stand!" The Alpha said. "And on top of that, you are alive!" Continued the Alpha.

"Ha! Don't dougt me so early into the fight, nobody will kill me that easily! Now, bring me Humphrey please." Henderson said with a confident look upon his face. The ALpha then noded and shot off towards Humphrey. "So, it's more likely to be real if I was near death... But, garth-" Said Henderson looking to his left for Garth, he wasn't there.

"Henderson!" A voice said from behind him.

"Humphrey!" Henderson said, happy to see his friend.

"How are you? We almost thought you where dead!" Humphrey said surprised.

"You should know me better, my friend" Henderson said with a smile on his face. "Well, i'm a bit weak, but nothing like a day's rest will sort it out" Henderson then finished.

"Fine, you relax and we'll head off in the morning" Humphrey said.

"What a about Garth-" Henderson said until cut off"

"Hey guys!" Garth shouting from a hill.

"Pft... Just when I thought he was gone" Henderson said while stareing boredly at Garth running towards him and Henderson.

"I see you couldn't handle the oppisition, too bad... maybe we'll need a fitter wolf to be mates with Lilly, such as me" Garth said.

"Shut the fuck up Garth, or i'll make you regret those words!" Said Henderson with a growl.

"Calm down you two, we have a wolf to save! Once we save her, then you two can quarrel." And with that, Henderson settles down to rests while Garth and Humphrey walk off.

"I'll win" Henderson said while mumberling.

**Hello! Back again! I know this is short but im going to have a chapter uploaded everyday until the 8th of April :) That's about 14 new chapters (Including this one), Nearing the end of my school days and heading off to collage soon so i'll have loads of time for this. The upcoming chapters will be longer, I promise. Please tell me what I can improve on and what I can add to the story so far. Thanks for reading! Peace :)**

**TheAlphaJack**


End file.
